Enhanced Axemanship
The ability to possess the skills to wield an axe. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Tomahawk Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a savage aptitude for the ways of the axe. The user is able to wield an axe with great proficiency in brute power and destructive features to kill strong enemies. They are able to perform feats such as stopping large incoming objects, break through objects (possibly even steel), and use wide sweeps to attack many enemies at once, they may also be proficient in wielding throwing axes to add a ranged attack to their repertoire. They can also use their axes as a tool or chopping wood cutting through most materials. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Axe-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing * If the user is strong enough, they may be able to perform: ** Fissure Creation by slamming it into the ground. ** Razor Wind Limitations * May not be able to wield other bladed weapons with the same proficiency. * May only be effective against other melee fighters. Known Users See also: An Axe to Grind. Gallery File:Daidara_Wielding_Belvaac.png|Daidara (Akame Ga Kill!) wielding the Double-Bladed Axe: Belvaac, a very heavy axe that possesses tremendous offensive power and can be split apart and thrown with homing capabilities. File:Nnoitra_Zanpakuto.jpg|Nnoitra Gilga's (Bleach) pre-released Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, is more like an axe, which he is masterful in wielding with one hand. File:Arrogante.jpg|Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) was skilled wielding his gigantic battleaxe Zanpakuto, Arrogante, with just one hand. Baragaan slash.gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) wields the Gran Caida upon releasing Arrogante, a sleeker battleaxe infused with accelerated aging powers. File:Zaraki_Wielding_Nozarashi.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) releasing his Zanpakuto, Nozarashi, which becomes a gigantic axe that can slice a meteor to pieces. File:Buso_Renkin_Fatal_Attraction.jpg|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) is very powerful with his Buso Renkin of the Great Axe: Fatal Attraction, controlling gravity with it to increase its strike. File:Fatal_Attraction_Double_Tomahawk.png|Victor (Buso Renkin) taking apart his Fatal Attraction into two smaller tomahawks, each with an energy blade. File:Kotori_wielding_Camael.png|Kotori Itsuka (Date A Live) wielding her giant halberd, Camael, which possesses side blades like an axe, and can be dismantled into the cannon, Megiddo. File:Rex_Battle_Axes.png|Rex (Generator Rex) wielding two giant battleaxes generated from his nanites within his own body. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Axe in her weapon form, along with five others. File:Kabutowari.png|Jinin Akebino (Naruto) using the Kabutowari's hammer to add force to the axe like a wedge, allowing him to cut through all defenses. File:Sentomaru_defeats_Demaro_Black.png|Sentomaru (One Piece) wielding his giant battleaxe that he only uses in tougher situations, or to smash the annoying Demaro Black to the ground. File:Eliza's_halberd.png|Eliza Faust (Shaman King) wielding a halberd with a razor attached, similar to an axe, with great dexterity and can cleave through normal material via Oversoul. File:Jean_Bison_artwork.png|Jean Bison (The Sly Cooper) was a skilled lumberjack, able to clear an entire forest alone with nothing but an axe. File:Bui's_Battleaxe.png|Bui (Yu Yu Hakusho) wielding a very large battleaxe with tremendous force, splattering his victim's pieces all over the audience. Bloody_Mary_H.png|Bloody Mary (Valkyrie Crusade) Victor Crowley.jpg|Because of the film and how he died, Victor Crowley's (Hatchet) signature weapon is a hatchet. Astrid Hofferson Older How to Train Your Dragon.jpg|Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon) Rampage.gif|Taurus (Fairy Tail) has extraordinary skills in wielding his battle axe. File:The_Woodsman.jpg|The Woodsman (Fables) the unknown-by-name lumberjack who saved Little Red Riding Hood from the Big Bad Wolf (now Bigby Wolf) in the Homelands. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Weapon Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition